My D&D Adventures
by BardsRuleTheWorld
Summary: This is a written story on how my games of D&D go about. As an aspiring writer, it will be very much like a novel with twists, turns, laughs and jokes as well as upsets. So join Aadya, John, Steph and Kallai as they adventure through the world of Dungeons and Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** includes swear words, gore and ginormous breats

Chapter 1- The Sewers

The sun had barely risen over the small seaside town known as Crows Bay. At the southern most point of Arcadia, the town was bathed in harsh summer solstice sunlight from dusk till dawn. Acting as a trade port many shipments docked at the bay throughout the week, making the otherwise small hustle and bustle of the town rather hectic at certain times of the day.

Walking through the winding narrow streets was Aadya, a half-orc woman that stood at an astonishing six and half feet tall. Her black hair was short and pulled back tightly into a messy tail. Her pale green skin wasn't as harsh as normal orcs, her human heritage likely dulling the colour. Most men would often run the other way after seeing the mass of muscle Aadya carried on her body. But the most striking feature was her chest.

Her breasts were enormous. In proportion to her body it was a feat in itself that she even managed to get out of bed in the morning. What made it even more shocking though was the gigantic spiked maces that she strapped to them. A feature most people would see as sexual instantly lost all of it's appeal on Aadya. She indeed used them to her advantage… but not in the sexualised manor other woman would.

Entering the local tavern, Wet The Wenches Whistle, Aadya smelt the familiar aroma of sweat and ale. It was dimly lit which was to probably mask the weathered wood walls of the tavern. The building itself used to be a ship, one of the greatest Elven ships to ever travel the oceans in fact. But it met its untimely demise in the port of Crows Bay when an inexperienced trainee sailor had forgotten Arcadia existed and crashed on it's shore. How one simply forgets an entire continent exists is beyond the wisdom of most.

Aadya noticed her employer, a dwarf by the name of John, sat at the bar across the room. As she made her way across the tavern she noticed a bunch of rowdy men sat around a dingy makeshift stage. Some of them had black patches over their eyes and others had scimitars strapped to their waists. Aadya immediately recognised them as pirates not only from their appearance, but their bashful and rude presence aswell.

They were cheering and whistling at a girl, no older than 20, who was performing on stage with a beautiful golden harp. The notes coming from the instrument struck the air with enchanting notes which only seemed more beautiful as the girl's voice silkily blended with the harp. Suddenly four orbs of bright white light appeared in front of the girl, proceeding to dance around her like magic. The light bounced off her bathing suit like outfit, reflecting colourful lights from the rainbow of dazzling jewels embedded into the black leather. The men stopped cheering and began to silently admire the beauty of the girl, almost like they had been entranced by her music.

Aadya rolled her eyes at the sight, but as she did she felt a slight tug on the pouch around her waist. Immediately gripping onto it she peered inside noticing that her wooden eagle totem was missing. She never left the totem unattended as it was gifted to her as a child by her mother. It was the only thing she had of hers and was hoping that it would one day lead them back together. Noticing that nobody was around Aadya quickly marched over to John in a flurry. "R'John, sumthins taken my eagle an' am about to rage I am."

"What yer talking bout Aadya. You probably jus' left it at home." John replied drunkenly. He'd been sat in the tavern for over an hour now working on his daily goal of being too drunk to talk coherently. He was the same size as a human child but had the face of a thirty-year-old man. His brown beard was scraggily kept and blended into his hair, making him appear to have a mane. Dwarves aren't known for their cleanliness and appearance so it was overlooked by most due to what where probably racist stereotypes.

"So yer not even gunna help me look for it then r'yah not?" She huffed, knowing that she wasn't going to get any help from John. That's when she noticed a glisten in the air to her left. Her eagle totem seemed to appear mid-air and fall onto the dusty bar in front of a rather glum man. If he wasn't startled by the small wooden eagle dropping inches in front of him he was most definitely by the loud mass of Aadya thumping over accusing him of theft. "Look ere' you thief, you gots about ten seconds to tell me why you stole ma trinket before I smack yah."

"I didn't steal your trinket." He said calmly, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I'm as confused as you as to why it dropped in front of me." Aadya quickly gripped the man's shirt and pulled him close to her face. Her two large Orc teeth protruded from her mouth, causing the man to quake slightly.

"Yer lucky I canny prove nothin, or you'd be lickin your arsehole by now." She said before pushing him back down in her seat and walking over to John. "S'alright now R'John, gots me trinket back I did." John nodded in acknowledgment, not caring in the slightest about Aadya's drama.

Around half an hour had passed and John was still chugging down ale. Dwarves are known for how much they can drink, but Aadya was still impressed at how much John could actually drink, especially for his size. It was a wonder as to how all that liquid fit into his tiny body.

The singing and music had stopped and the men around the stage became rowdy once more. As the petit girl on stage climbed down they whistled her along like a celebrity asking for another performance. "You'll have to wait boys; I'll be performing again later today don't worry." She winked at them as she strutted over towards the bar.

"I don't know how you do it Stephanie, but whenever you perform it's like the entire world stands still. I've never had performer like you." The barman and owner of the tavern said in amazement.

"Music just comes to me Robert." Stephanie replied sitting down on a still next to Aadya. Her vibrant blonde hair flowed beautifully down her back and peaking out from the strands where tiny pointed ears. They weren't as large as normal elven ears so Aadya assumed that she was only a half breed like herself. Even up close the jewels on Stephanie's outfit sparkled like nothing Aadya had seen before. "Any chance for my morning usual?" Stephanie asked, feeling slightly drained from her performance.

"Oh I'm sorry Steph, but we're all out of vodka behind the bar. You drank the last of it last night during your performance. Which was much more scantily clad that usual by the way. It brought in a hell of a lot more customers though."

"Thanks." Stephanie said blushing. The performance in question included an exotic dance routine and the subtle removing of clothes. She always gets carried away after a drink or two. But the extra tips on top are nothing to complain about. "What about the cellar? Don't we have anymore down there?" She asked but Robert shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. Something's been going amiss down in the town sewers and it's caused our drains to block up. The entire basement is flooded. I've only got a few days' supplies left but the next shipment doesn't arrive until next week."

"But without alcohol how are gunna open the tavern? My singing alone won't attract many customers." Stephanie asked, worried that her time in Crows Bay may be coming to an end earlier than she had hoped.

"I don't know, but there has been a message going around town. Apparently whoever finds out what's going on down the sewers and fixes it, the mayor is willing to pay a fine sum of gold as a reward."

"Money?" Said John, sitting upright on his stool taking his immediate attention to the conversation beside him. His scraggily beard was coated in ale and Aadya had to sheepishly wipe it clean without him noticing. "Is this open to anyone?" He asked, leaning forward to get Robert's attention.

"Well yes I'd assume so." The tavern owner replied.

"I'd go myself but it might be dangerous on my own." Stephanie admitted, but Robert shook his hands immediately.

"Oh no, I never meant for you to go down there on your own my dear. I wouldn't dream of asking such a thing of a prize performer."

"What if we go down with her?" John asked pulling out a hand axe that was strapped to his belt. It was larger than a normal Dwarven axe, likely one he'd simply found and repurposed for his own use.

"What?" Both Aadya and Stephanie said in unison.

"You know, that might not be a bad idea. You've been looking for some more money haven't you Steph."

"I guess… but I have another set in ten minutes." She replied, motioning to the empty stage behind them.

"Nonsense, I'll give you the rest of day off. You deserve it anyway!" Robert gleamed, much to Stephanie's subtle hints that the last thing she wants it to go anywhere near the sewers with two people she just met. However, it was true that she did need the extra money and perhaps some extra muscle would prove to make it worth her while.

"Fine, but let's do this quick. I don't want to spend the rest of my day down there." She stated, standing up from the bar. As she did Aadya noticed as a dingy piece of paper appeared in thin air underneath the bar next to Stephanie's hand. She grabbed it quickly and tucked it into her suit, thinking that nobody had noticed.

With that the mismatched group of three left for the town sewers. The first few minutes was spent in silence. John eagerly looking forward to the amount of gold he'd be rewarded. Aadya looked down at Stephanie every few seconds, suspicious of the girl. It wasn't often you saw orbs of light floating around a girl after all. With her trinket vanishing and reappearing in thin air much like the scrap of paper Stephanie had pocketed, Aadya began to suspect the half-elf girl as the culprit. "So, are you from around here?" Stephanie asked, feeling Aadya's eyes burning into her.

"We live on the outskirts of town." John said, not taking much notice of the tension.

"I've not seen you around before and I've been here for a few months now." Stephanie said trying to place their faces. "You must not come to the tavern very often."

"Spend most of our time working we do." Aadya said, cutting into John's words before he could speak.

"Oh, well where do you work? Warriors I'd assume with those." She said pointing at the weapons they shamelessly brandished. Just walking through the main streets of Crows Bay the group of three turned heads. The local tavern performer walking side by side a drunk dwarf and brutish half-orc isn't something you see everyday.

"No we has a mine, collect gems and such." Aadya stated simply.

"I love gems, they're gorgeous."

"Hm."

"…"

"Is this it?" John said suddenly breaking the awkwardness between the two girls. They'd walked down the main street of Crows Bay and directly in the centre was a plethora of streets that stretched out in a several directions. Stores and houses winded around the town made of very different materials. Some wooden, some stone and others of metal.

"It would appear so." Stephanie said, scrunching her nose at the smell that managed to break through the grates seal. Aadya bent down and ripped the grate from the floor and the instant smell of rotting food and faeces filled the air around them. "I change my mind; I'm not going down there."

"Too late fer that Princess." Aadya said, pushing Stephanie forward. Loosing her balance, the blonde haired girl fell down the hole and into the darkness below. A shrill scream followed her and then silence.

"You din't af to kill er." John sighed, knowing that they'd likely have to now cover up yet another murder.

"I'm not dead you blubbering idiot." An annoyed voice stated from below.

"Shame." Aadya shrugged to John before climbing down into the sewer. As they reached the bottom they noticed Stephanie desperately scrubbing at the purple cardigan that she wore over her performing suit.

"I hope shit doesn't stain." She said trying her best not the gag at the smell. Apart from the light peering down on them from above, the group was surrounded by total and utter darkness. "Which way?"

"Give me a sec." John said, walking towards one of the sewer walls. He examined the stonework carefully. Scraping his nails across the walls and pushing his nose to the floor he smelt each individual stone slab around him. "It's that way." He stated, pointing towards the left.

"How do you…" Stephanie started but thought it best not to bother asking how he knew. Instead she followed John and Aadya closely, making sure not to loose one another in the dark. Not much time passed before they came across another fork in the sewers. To the left was another dark walkway and to the right was a large wooden door.

"Sewage flows that way." John said noticing the dirty water beside them.

"So that's the right way then?" Stephanie asked, only gaining acknowledgment from John. Aadya was still highly suspicious of the girl. There was a inkling feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't go away. If Stephanie was indeed a mage, then why wasn't she using the same orb spell to light up the sewers?

"Spose' we go that way then John lad." Aadya said, knowing that John was more likely thinking of the gold he can pocket and not the possible danger Stephanie presented to them.

They walked further into the darkness until they came out in a small opening. The room itself was dark, the only light inside coming from a grate above them. That's when they heard the loud grinding noise coming from the other side of the room. Amongst the shadows was a dark mass that seemed to shudder and move at their presence.

"What the hell is that?" Stephanie said, noticing the dark mass shift closer to them. Stepping into the dim light the group came face to face with a giant rat. Its fur was damp with sewage water and clumped together with the faeces matted into it. Bright yellow eyes glowed as the rat's rotting teeth chattered, looking forward to their next meal. It lunged forward, diving for John with it's jagged claws.

"Get back yer stinky piece of shite!" He yelled, rolling out the way narrowly dodging the diving rat. He quickly loaded a crossbow bolt and fired at the rat, but the bolt missed and pierced into the wall behind.

"Stand aside R'John, I gots it I do." Aadya said as she ran forward, smashing her reinforced mace breasts into the side of the giant rat. It squealed out in pain as the impact sent it flying across the room and impacting it against the far wall.

"Oh, but it wants to really fight." Stephanie said, shocked that it managed to scramble back to its feet. The impact had severely hurt the creature. The spikes on Aadya's maces had pierced the rats skin and were now coated in thick crimson blood. Its teeth were once again grinding together, snarling at the group.

"Nothins gunna stand int way of me and my gold. Specially not a dirty rat!" John yelled out, frustrated that this was precious time wasted that he could be using to count his gold. He ran up to the rat and smashed his axe down on it's head, piercing the skin and sending blood oozing from it's open wound. Noticing that the rat was looking worse for wear Stephanie knew that it wouldn't take much to finish it off. So she cleared her throat, and began to sing a string of insults that drifted through the air like a viscous but sweet melody.

" _Buck teeth, clawed feet, you smell of rotten faeces and are ugly. And they say your CR is Thirteen, ugliest creature I've seen, and I've been travelling since I was Sixteen."_ As the melody reached the rats ears it stopped snarling for a moment as the words wracked inside of it. A subtle enchantment had been laced amongst the melody and began to take its toile on the disgusting creature. It looked around desperately, before running straight at the opposite wall and bashing its head against it. Thud after thud and the giant rats skull began to cave in. Blood dripped down it's face as it limp body fell to the ground, it's muscles twitching every few seconds. "We did it!" Stephanie cheered, but Aadya didn't look pleased at all. Infact she had a twisted, angered face as she marched over to Stephanie gripping her by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"I knew it, yous can do magic you can." She said angrily, tightening her grip on Stephanie's throat. "What did you's want with my trinket?" She snarled, pushing up her breasts intimidatingly.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie croaked out gasping for air. Suddenly from behind the blonde girl a small creature materialised from thin air. It had the body and face of a tiny green dragon but it's four wings resembled that of a butterflies. They glistened with the spectrum of a rainbow and it was quite possibly one of the most beautiful creatures a human would ever see.

"What the fook is that, it looks like a flying rainbow weasel it does." Aadya said, not loosening her grip on Stephanie in the slightest. That's when the creature flew straight at Aadya and dove onto her face, blinding her with it's body and scratching her with it's claws. "Get if owf me John, its urtin ma face with its weasel feet it is!" She screamed, clawing at her face.

"Jalus, leave her alone. This is your fault after all." Stephanie said, snapping her finger for the tiny dragon to return by her side.

"What do yer mean its his fault. You were da one who stole ma trinket." She snarled, feeling the claw marks in her face.

"Im afraid my little friend gets carried away sometimes. He has a tendency to take things that don't belong to him." Stephanie said, scolding the dragon who seemed to shrug like it had done nothing wrong.

"So yer tellin me that this tiny weasel stole ma trinket?" Aadya said, turning her angered gaze at Jalus.

"Well yes, but it didn't see any value for it so it gave it you back." Stephanie said, seeing the anger in Aadya bubbling up to boiling point.

"Ma trinket is the most valuable thing on this planet. Not ye or yer dirty weasel is gon' insult my ma like that!" Aadya screamed, raising her fists into the air. Just as she was about to pummel down on Stephanie and Jalus with her tits or furry, John pulled her back.

"You need to calm down Aadya, am sure the lass din't mean to insult yer mam." John said, trying to diffuse the situation. He pulled Aadya around so their backs where to Stephanie. "If she is a magic user, perhaps she might be useful later on if we af to fight some more of those beasties."

"Spose' your right R'John." Aadya said, calming herself down. "But if she insults me ma again ama smash her face with ma tits I am."

"I can hear you… you've only turned around and you're hardly whispering…" Stephanie stated, shocking both John and Aadya.

"Ye well, least you know where we stand." Aadya said with a huff, marching forward across the room. In her false sense of pride, she had her nose so high into the air that she hadn't noticed the large metal door in front of them. "Aw, that urt that did." She said rubbing her bruising nose.

"I bet that's the way we need ta go." John said, examining the door. It was locked tightly with a large padlock and chain which didn't seem like they where going to budge easily. "We're gunna af to find a key." He said, much to dismay of Stephanie and Aadya who where beginning to really despise each others company.

**Note** Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you liked it and tell me about some of your funny D&D experiences. If you click the link below it'll take you to a picture of Aadya, Steph and Jalus. I'm afraid I've not had chance to do John yet but he should be finished some time soon :)

blog/scrumptiousjellyfishwolf


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Nest

This is the second chapter in my lovely D&D adventure. I hope you enjoyed the last one and I hope this one is up to the same standard :) Once again, if you're struggling to read either John or Aadya's speech, just say it as it's written and it should make sense. It's hard to write in certain accents :') Enjoy!

* * *

Upon discovering that they needed to find a key to open the door that was blocking their way, the group had mixed feelings on what to do next. Aadya was adamant that she could smash through the large metal door, but Stephanie knew that no amount of brute force was going to break through. John simply wanted the quickest way to get through and was becoming more frustrated the longer they argued. "I'm telling you we should go back and check behind that door. It might be a storage room with a key," said Stephanie.

"She might be right Aadya lass," said John. Aadya seemed to only despise Stephanie more now that John had agreed with her. An obvious jealousy began to wash over her.

"Fine," She said simply, folding her arms and trudging along behind them slowly as they backtracked. They shortly came to the wooden door that they dismissed earlier. John reached out and opened it slowly in case there was another giant rat lurking inside. The room was incredibly small and almost pitch black. Aadya would not have been able to fit inside along with John and Stephanie, so she remained outside with a pointed expression.

"I don't see a key," Stephanie said, looking through the various shelves in the room. John couldn't reach the higher shelves so he rummaged through the lowest ones, before coming across a small chest at the very back of the room.

"Think I might've found somethin over ere'," he said gaining Stephanie's attention. Opening the chest slowly, he noticed it was completely empty except for a pure black globe that fit nicely into the palm of his hands.

"Let me see," Stephanie said, checking over the globe. She knew immediately that it was no ordinary object, her arcane knowledge extended enough for her to realise that John was holding a magical item. "That's a drift globe."

"Oh ai," John said looking at it in amazement. "Is it worth much gold?"

"It's not going to buy you a better axe if that's what you're thinking," Stephanie giggled handing him back the globe. As John touched the orb, it began to shimmer slightly and emit flickers of bright white light. "Try holding it like this," She said, holding her hands together. As John mimicked her the globe began to shine brightly and illuminated the room in a beautiful crisp white light. Everything became clear and it was as if the sun was burning down right on them.

"This is gon' work great down tha mines," John gleamed, the thought of precious jewels and gold filling his pockets.

"Tap the bottom of it," Stephanie said with a knowing grin planted on her face. He did just that and looked in amazement as the globe began to rise out of his hands and float several meters above his head.

"This'll do," He said content with his find. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to something shimmering on a hook beside the door, as it would any dwarf. He noticed the key immediately and scrambled up towards it, jumping as high as he could to try and reach it. Finally, after several attempts, he managed to grab the key and pull it down.

"Are you's two done yet? Am gettin bored out ere'," Aadya called from outside.

"We found the key," Stephanie replied as she and John exited the room. The drift globe was still floating beside John's head and Aadya nearly had a heart attack when the sewers around them lit up.

"What the fook have you done to r'John!?," She yelled, recalling similar lights flying around Stephanie at Wet the Wenches Whistle. "I'll have ya for this ya witch!" She glared down at Stephanie getting ready to use her maces.

"Calm down Aadya, it's jus' a drift globe. I found it in the room, gon' help down the mine don' ya think?" John said, calming Aadya down.

"Al let you off this time, witch," Aadya said pointedly.

* * *

Once reassured that Stephanie hadn't charmed him with magic she apologised to John for getting angry, but simply shrugged at Stephanie. It didn't take them very long to return to the door blocking their path. The dead giant rat in the corner had become a buffet of sorts for the smaller rats that lived in the sewers. John quickly shoved the metal key into the rusty lock and opened the door after a moment of fiddling. "Finally," Stephanie said becoming more uncomfortable by the second. Aadya was constantly breathing down her neck and now that Jalus, Stephanie's pet Faerie dragon, had disappeared again Aadya was swatting the air around her like she was trying to catch a fly.

"He's not going to steal anything from you. Especially now he knows you don't have anything he wants," Stephanie sighed, feeling the dragon perched on her shoulder.

"Hm," Aadya said simply, following John through the doorway. Stephanie just rolled her eyes and stroked the invisible dragon, not understanding why Aadya had such a grudge against her. She followed them through the door and further into the dingy sewers.

With the drift globe now lighting the way Stephanie thought the journey would have been much easier. The truth of the matter was that they could now see the pungent water running alongside them. The rotting food and dead rats. Whilst they could see where they needed to go, none of them were sure that it was a bonus. They rounded a corner and John had to jump back, only noticing the large hole in the path due to the drift globe. "That was close eh," He said, pressing his back as close to Aadya as he could.

"What's down there," Aadya asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know, canny seen down that far," John replied, trying to peer down. The drift globe's light couldn't penetrate through the darkness at the bottom. "Bes' not risk it," John said, turning his gaze to the sewage beside them. There was another path on the other side that leads further into the sewers. "Aadya, carry me over."

"Sure John," She said simply without questioning him at all. Stephanie found it weird that she would instantly carry him through sewage water without a care in the world.

"I'll take my chances with the hole," She said as Aadya picked up John and proceeded to step into the sewage. John's face turned in disgust as the smell nearly made him throw up. Aadya's face didn't move an inch as if the smell wasn't affecting her at all.

"Good luck," Aadya mumbled under her breath. Stephanie took a few steps and took in a deep breath, which she regretted because the taste of rotting food quickly struck her. Doing her best to ignore it she ran forward as fast as she could in high heels. Just as she was about the jump her cardigan caught beneath her heel, causing her to slip and fall. Her entire body lunged forward. She closed her eyes, knowing that the only place she could fall was down the hole. But she felt a pair of tiny claws grip onto the back of her cardigan. Jalus was trying his best to pull her back, but his tiny body wasn't built for heavy lifting.

"Just hold on a little longer," Stephanie said, knowing that he couldn't stay there for much longer. His iridescent wings fluttered furiously trying to keep him in the air. Stephanie quickly pulled a dagger out from her hair and plunged it into the stone beside her. She used all of her strength to push herself backward. Falling back to the floor she panted furiously as Jalus lay down on her chest. _"Sukriya,"_ She said in a language neither John or Aadya could understand. It was guttural and deep; a language you wouldn't expect a girl like Stephanie to speak.

" _Troth,"_ Jalus replied in the same language, nuzzling Stephanie thankful she wasn't hurt.

"I din't know weasels could talk?" Aadya said, placing John down once they'd crossed the dirty sewage water.

"He's not a weasel, he's a dragon," Stephanie replied, wrapping Jalus up in her arms and standing to her feet. "He can only say simple words in Draconic. Quite like how you can only say simple words in common,"

"S'not my fault I din't get taught proper words," Aadya said, her temper beginning to rise once more.

"I don't blame you," Stephanie replied sarcastically, becoming tired of Aadya's brashness. Her behaviour was odd and Stephanie was beginning to see the cause of it. "Not everyone can look and talk like this," She continued, twirling around as if to give Aadya a good look of a body she would never be able to attain.

"I'll tell yer sumthin, ye won't look and talk like that fer much longer," Aadya said reaching boiling point. Smashing her fist into her mace the sound echoed throughout the sewers causing Stephanie to second guess her decision. Just as she was about to step back into the sewage water to pummel Stephanie, John pulled her back.

"I'm not havin' guards after us, if you kill her now we'll be the only suspects," John said quietly so Stephanie couldn't hear. Aadya nodded simply, knowing that John was right. The tavern owner knew Stephanie was with them. If she didn't return they would likely be the first people they question. "No more fightin'. Let's jus' find this blockage and get our gold," he said simply, beginning to walk on.

"And what am I supposed to do… walk through the sewage?" Stephanie asked, not wanting to make another attempt at the jump.

"Yes…" John replied simply as he and Aadya carried on walking. Stephanie looked down at the dirty water and nearly threw up instantly. Rotten food, faeces and dead rodents floated on the surface. She didn't even want to think about what was underneath it all.

"I can't turn back now, we've come too far and we really do need the gold," She said to Jalus. Although he couldn't understand when she spoke in common, he could get a sense of her feelings. He knew what she meant and seemed to agree. She placed a foot in the water, followed reluctantly by the other. The sewage came up to her waist. Her cardigan was floating behind her collecting up rotten food as she pushed through the water. She was thankful that she wasn't wearing her more expensive clothing.

"Are you goin' to take all day?" Aadya asked, noticing Stephanie hadn't even made it halfway across.

"No, I thought I'd take a bath whilst I'm in here!" Stephanie shouted back, clearly not in the mood to be made fun of. It took a little longer than she would have liked, but moving too quickly would splash the water, and the last thing she wanted was to get any of it near her face. Once she climbed out at the other side she looked herself up and down and sighed glumly. "Guess I'm throwing this out," She said in disgust.

"It din't looks that expensive anyway," Aadya said simply, walking away to follow John. Instead of retaliating with another insult, Stephanie just made ugly faces behind Aadya's back, knowing that John could only hold her anger back for so long.

* * *

After another few seemingly endless minutes the group turned a corner and froze still. Three giant rats were eating an indistinguishable figure. Luckily they were too preoccupied to hear the shocked gasps from Stephanie, who had to be pulled back by John before they noticed her. "Look behind them," He said, peering around the corner.

"Is that a nest?" Aadya asked, noticing that there was no sewage water flowing through this tunnel. The giant rats had constructed a nest out of rubbish and rotting food that was blocking the sewage water from passing.

"How could anything want to breed down here," Stephanie said in disgust.

"They're overgrown rats…" John said, to which Stephanie shrugged.

"We can take em'," Aadya said, ready for a fight. If she couldn't smash Stephanie's face with her tit maces, she figured giant rats were just as good.

"We barely managed one," Stephanie replied, but John and Aadya had already run out yelling profanities.

"Come ere' yah pieces of shite," John yelled, bringing his axe down on one of the unsuspecting rats. He cut deep into its side and its rabid mouth screeched out in pain. Pushing his foot against the rat's body he pulled out his axe getting ready to strike again.

"No John!" Aadya warned him, noticing the other two rats had turned to stare right at him. Their overgrown front teeth gnashed together sending foam all over. They jumped at John, biting into his arm and leg. Their diseased ridden teeth tore through his flesh and he yelled out in pain. "Am comin' John!" Aadya screamed out in worry. With one clean swipe, she batted both rats away from him, catching the attention of the one with the deep cut in its side.

"Aadya lass, I canny see nothin'," John said, feeling his vision blur and his head spin.

"They've poisoned him!" Stephanie yelled out from behind, not wanting to get too close to the feral rodents. "Don't let them bite you," She warned Aadya. The two rats she batted away turned their attention toward her, knowing that John would succumb to their poison eventually. All three dove at Aadya, who managed to beat them away with her immense strength.

"Aadya... Aad…" John called out, slurring his words. The poison was well within his system and he couldn't fight it any longer. He fell back unconscious as the rats continued to attack Aadya.

"Keep them away from him," Stephanie told Aadya, who didn't need to be told twice. She picked up one of the rats by its matted damp fur and kicked it across the room. Stephanie knelt beside John, whose breath was sharp and irregular. Closing her eyes, she pressed her hands on the wounds and channelled her magic into the deep cuts. A purple glow surrounded them both as the magic healed John's wounds and closed them up completely. When the spell was complete John shot back up, mumbling incoherently about gold and ale. "Are you okay?" Stephanie asked him.

"I think so lass," He replied, looking at the healed skin. There wasn't so much as scar left over.

"Watch out!" Aadya suddenly yelled from in front of them. She had pinned one of the giant rats to the wall, it's last breath just leaving its bloody mouth as she crushed it. But the other two had turned to Stephanie and John, realising they would be much easier to take down. They began to charge and Aadya wasn't fast enough to react. John's wounds may have healed but he was still in no shape to fight.

"Stay back," Stephanie warned John as she stood up slowly. Raising out a hand she held up her index finger. Moving it in a swirling motion purple sparks began to strike out from her finger. Taking a deep breath she pressed the finger to her throat and screeched out a musical note. As she did lightning shot out from her body and raced forward, striking both rats as they dove forward. They screeched out in pain as the lightning electrified and burned through their bodies. The smell of cooked rodent began to fill the air as the two rats dropped to the ground, burnt to a crisp.

"Whoa," Was all John could say as a loud thunderclap echoed through the tunnels around them. Stephanie stumbled back, feeling the magic taking a toll on her petite body. The energy required for such a spell was draining, and she usually never strayed from casting simple charms. She looked up at Aadya, who was staring at her from across the tunnel. She seemed to falter for a moment, before walking forward straight for Stephanie. Her face was stern and it seemed like she was about to pummel the half-elf girl, now that she'd used up most of her energy and magic.

"Please… I can't fight anymore," Stephanie said as Aadya stomped over loudly. Just as she began to fall to her knees Aadya caught her and pulled her close, mindful of the maces strapped to her chest.

"Thank you for savin' him," Aadya said softly, embracing Stephanie.

"It… it was nothing, just magic," Stephanie replied, feeling slightly awkward at the contact.

"Ye saved his life, al never forgets that," Aadya said, letting Stephanie go. "Am sorry for bein' so 'arsh on ye. Jus' never met a gal like you I can trust before," She said honestly.

"I'm sorry that Jalus stole your trinket, he didn't mean to upset you. And I'm sorry for making fun of how you speak, we all come from different places, right?" Stephanie said, smiling up at Aadya who, for the first time, gave a genuine smile back. "Let's pretend none of that happened, deal?"

"None of what happened?" Aadya said as if she hadn't a clue what Stephanie was talking about. But a not so subtle wink made Stephanie chuckle at the half-orcs sense of humour.

"Exactly," She replied, thankful that she was no longer on Aadya's hit list.

"I don' mean to interrupt ye lasses, but how we gon' clear up this mess?" John said, pointing toward the nest at the back of the tunnel. "We ain't gon' get paid unless this is all gone,"

" _Jalus, Arcaniss,"_ Stephanie spoke, to which the tiny dragon shook its tiny little head and flew over toward the nest. The same purple glow surrounded Jalus as it did Stephanie, and suddenly a purple translucent hand shot into existence and floated beside the nest. It took around thirty minutes for the nest to be completely cleared, but once it had, sewage rushed into the tunnel and soon flowed as normal. "Shall we get out of here then?" Stephanie said, to which Aadya and John eagerly agreed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think with a review! Another chapter should be up very shortly so keep an eye out for it! :)


End file.
